galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ringworld of Gilmar
The Ringworld of Gilmar is the homeworld of the Tal'Dani Hive, a hivemind of ant-like insectoids. It has a total surface area of 344,562,931,400,000 square kilometres (344.56 trillion square kilometres), of which 75,803,844,908,000 square kilometres (75.8 trillion square kilometres) is land. It is unusual for a ringworld in that it has a thick stone layer below it, about 1,500 kilometres thick, below the layers of soil along with simulated plate tectonics and volcanism. It is unknown who or what built the Ringworld, or even how it was built, but all evidence points to the Ringworld being around 1.2 to 1.5 billion years old from examinations of the stone. Terrain and Climate The Ringworld of Gilmar is 78% water and 22% land. 74% of the water on Gilmar is in the form of its vast oceans which are teeming with sea life. 4% of the water is in various lakes and rivers around Gilmar, with less than 1% in the poles, which are extremely tiny. The Ringworld has unknown systems that regulate its climate and simulate glacial and interglacial periods which tend to last 15-45,000 years per period. Ice samples show variation in the atmospheric CO2 content among other greenhouse gasses in the Ringworld's vast atmophere. Most of the Ringworld is either floodplains or jungles and rainforests, with slightly more temperate forests being found at more extreme altitudes, regulated by the Ringworld's enigmatic automated systems. Rainforests are vast and nearly entirely unexplored except for the few hundred kilometres bordering the Tal'Dani Hive and its main settlement. The Ringworld has 12 Sun Plates which regulate the Day-Night cycle. However on the Ringworld, it is either pitch black at night or high noon during the day. Construction and Systems Most of what was used to build the Ringworld is unknown. It is made out of a highly advanced material which is strong enough that even the most advanced nations in Ceros cannot take samples of. It is able to deflect or shatter most asteroids and comets that hit it, and it takes a object going a significant fraction of the speed of light to deform the material. It is hypothesized that the material is made up of mostly elements heavier than Iron but lighter than the Radioactives, along with large amounts of elements lighter than Iron on the atomic table. This hypothesis would explain why the Ringworld is only has small deposits of elements such as Carbon in the form of Lignite-like Coals, small deposits of Iron, Silicon, Copper and spatterings of Tin and Radioactives. The Ringworld has highly advanced systems onboard which regulate its atmosphere, rotation, artificial tectonics, artificial volcanism, climate and other major factors on the Ringworld. It is an extremely active world which simulates its surface as being that of a normal habitable world. Surface The surface of the Ringworld has a several foot thick layer of topsoil which varies in richness and thickness, but is usually covered in tall grasses. Below the soil is several layers of stone, which are usually 200+ kilometres in thickness. Most stone on the Ringworld, except for that around its artificial volcanos, is mostly in the water table if it above the bedrock with the top stone layers often being below the water table, if not 5-10 feet above. In the stone are spattering deposits of the Ringworld's primary elements, deliberately placed by the designers. These are Carbon (Lignite-like coal), Iron, Silicon, Copper and rare deposits of Tin and Radioactives. Sustaining a large civilization which is not spread out on the Ringwould would be impossible due to the lack of resources, but supporting a small community or a large civilization(s) who are able to transport resources over tens of thousands of kilometres is fesable if resource conservation is used. Population and Biosphere The Ringworld is home to no known sentient life other than the Tal'Dani Hive, who were the first recorded inhabitants of the Ringworld. However its biosphere has riches beyond riches in its flora and fauna, easily housing tens of trillions of different species over its massive surface. Only a few thousand are known and recorded, all within fingers reach of the Tal'Dani Hive. The most noteworthy species of flora and fauna are as followed. Fauna Fadi The Fadi are a species of work animals who are used in Tal'Dani agriculture. They are primarily used in plowing fields and transporting large amounts of goods between major locatons. The Fadi weighs on average about 240 kilograms, and can carry up to 850 kilograms of cargo. They are a herd animal and are also used as a source of dairy, edible by Tal'Dani, in the form of milk and chesses, along with meat. Gwender The Gwender is a small, flightless bird-like mammal which is kept in surface pens as a meat animal. It is classified as a mammal as it gives birth to 2-3 live young per breeding cycle. It weighs on average 10-14 kilograms and is the primary source of protein in a Tal'Dani Hive. Flora Albren Albren is a cereal grain grown in vast fields by the Tal'Dani. It has 18-28 seeds per stalk and grows in high density fields. It is a hearty crop which decays back into the soil between growing seasons, fertilizing its fields. It is mostly made into breads for consumption by Tal'Dani workers, being considered a worker and soldier fare due to how easy it is to make. It has a long shelf-life, as Albren has natural preservatives in it which enable it to stay edible for months or even years in proper conditions. Valdar The Valdar is a starchy root crop filled with carbohydrates and nutrients. It is a perfect candidate for sustaining a hive as it grows in clusters of 6-20 Valdars. On average, a single Valdar weighs about 0.4-0.6 kilograms and can be stored for months in a cold, damp area before it sprouts and must be planted or eaten. Valdar are the primary crops grown by Tal'Dani hives for sustanance, having a short growing season of about four to five months and having a large crop yeild. Category:Tal'Dani Category:GCv3 Category:Planets